


He was so tired of running.

by SugarFreeCroissants



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFreeCroissants/pseuds/SugarFreeCroissants
Summary: 你站在那口棺材前，看着拉斯普廷制造出来的他的模糊的轮廓。和纪念凯德和安达尔他们的方法一样，你摘下了头盔和手套，把手指放在自己的嘴唇上，再印在他的额头上。
Kudos: 3





	He was so tired of running.

第一次接触到他的时候，你正在跟着安达尔和其他猎人跟钢铁领主汇报近期的战况，你看到了他，站在其他钢铁领主旁边，带着后边镶着机灵的头盔，有两只羊角一样的触角，他穿着黑色的大衣，站在萨拉丁旁边，说话的语气平淡的和任何一个普通EXO一样。

你和安达尔说你有私事要处理，便支开了其他的猎人，在那天的黄昏等着邪冬从沙克斯的城市里出来的路上，半道突然窜出来想吓一下他。他的反应很快，你瞬间被他抓着肩膀背摔摁在了刚下过雪的地面上。好冷，你这么想，还笑嘻嘻的看着这位钢铁领主。你说，不要紧张，我们早上才见过面，记得吗？

他低着头仔仔细细地打量了一下你，然后把你松开，没有拉你起来。你从雪地上蹦起来，拍着身上的雪说我可以去钢铁领主的总基地玩玩吗。他回过头，因为戴着头盔你看不到他的表情，他便问去那里干什么。你告诉他很多事情是没有原因的，只是觉得你很有意思，想和你多相处一下。他大概是困惑了几秒，然后说你跟我来吧。

他告诉你这里之前不是钢铁领主的基地，这是他一个人的城堡，山下有个小村庄，那是他管辖和保护的地方，但是他从来没有下去过，只是之前有个人类女孩来过几次，后来再也没有来过了。你问他为什么，他不说话，你便转移了话题，告诉他其实你在很早之前就见过他，在你和其他军阀有争执的时候，你曾经住在过那些军阀管的领土底下，帮那些人类在大冬天找点食物和水来。他便看向你，说因为我不需要食物和水，所以我不知道这些有多重要。你告诉他这很重要，因为我曾经也是个活生生的人类。

他重复了一遍你是个人类，你便把头盔摘下来，盘起来的头发因为这一动作散了下来。噢，他为此发出简短的回应，他说你不该这么轻易的摘下这个头盔的。你问他为什么，他想了半天，说因为我们之间并不熟悉。你说好吧，但是我们会熟悉的，我们算是半个同事，虽然猎人和你们没有半点关系。

他看了看窗外，让你早点回去，你一边推开城堡的大门一边和他说那我们明天见吧，没等他回应你就赶紧把门关上了，生怕对方拒绝。

后来你每天都会去找他，有时候是在钢铁领主的基地，有时候是在地堡里，他好像在很专注的研究那些机器，但为此他什么都不做解释，你也不多问，只是跟着他瞎转。他一直带着那个头盔，在研究那些机器的时候你只能看到那个镶着机灵的后脑勺。外面有很多堕落者士兵，有的时候帖木儿在场，你就不用干那么多活，但是有时候你一个人撑不住了就得把他喊来帮忙。

他好像对此并不积极，但是你在地堡的门口扯着嗓子喊救命的时候，他的工作就会被破打断，邪春会率先跑出来看看怎么回事，然后他就提着那把杀了无数军阀的枪走出来，帮他把快扑到脸上的堕落者干掉，再回去继续工作。

你和他的机灵聊过天，一个和他本人差不多的家伙，你寻思着是不是所有的机灵都和他们的守护者是差不多的性格。那个机灵叫Felspring，你问他你们两个的名字是什么命中注定吗，Felspring就笑着说这名字是他取的。你问Felspring你们一开始是怎么认识的，她支吾了半天，说这个不能告诉你，这个是我们之间的秘密。你说好吧，没有关系。

几个星期后有天傍晚你在基地里和他闲聊，你问他可以在这里过夜吗，他犹豫了一下，你又说外面已经黑得什么都看不到了，我要是失踪了，猎人先锋队肯定会追过来问的。他说好吧，但是我没有多余的床留给你，你说没事我可以不盖被子躺在你边上，三分之二留给你，我不占地方的。

那天晚上你在他的书房看一些留在那里的晦涩难懂的书，他在研究那些战脑机器。两个人单独在房间里总会发生点什么，你在他站定在桌边不动的时候起身从后边抱住了他。他愣了一下，用EXO独有的金属手掌盖在你的手臂上，你这才反应过来他把手套摘掉了。

他抓着你的手腕把你扯开，压在会议室冰凉的桌面上。你推了推他，说不是在这里，Felwinter，这里太冷了。他说在邪冬之巅哪里都很冷。你朝他笑了笑说，人类的躯体是很脆弱的，至少在沙发上吧。他和你做爱的时候动作很生涩，你便抓着他的手告诉他怎么做才能更舒服一点，在黑暗中他把头盔摘下来，很清脆的头盔落地的声音，黑色的金属和紫色的目镜在你的视线中闪烁。你说这是一双好看的眼睛，他对此不发表言论。

第二天他很早就离开了，估计是又去地堡里了。你走出钢铁领主的基地里的时候遇到了萨拉丁，他问你怎么在这，Shiro-4他们那边需要人手，你该去帮帮忙。你便戴上头盔赶紧跑了，生怕萨拉丁和艾芙迪察觉到什么。

再见到他是在几周后了，猎人先锋队刚端掉了一窝堕落者的窝回到暂时的休息点，他和你说他要去六号区了，你问他是那个叫Siva的东西吗，他说是的。你对此没法发表更多看法，只能说好吧，万事小心。你知道他为此付出了大量的时间和精力，也没法找什么理由阻止或者带你一起去看看。Shiro在钢铁领主决定出发的前一天晚上和你还有其他猎人在收集情报，并不在场，你听到Shiro在通讯器里说到这是个错误的决定，因为他们对战争机器的了解并不多。

几天后只有萨拉丁一个人回来了，是Shiro告诉你的，他在那场屠杀发生后把六号区的火一个人熄灭了，那里烧了几天几夜，是其他钢铁领主被SIVA困在里面后决定自毁和他同归于尽，但是他不确定SIVA是不是死了。萨拉丁说他没有，他需要守护者组成队伍把SIVA亲手灭掉。萨拉丁看到你，说务必要小心。你和他说放心，但是你对这些战争机器了解的并不多，如果钢铁领主都没办法完成的事情，其他守护者能完成吗。

然后你又见到他了，只不过这次是被SIVA控制的尸体，还有其他的钢铁领主。后来你才发觉猎人先锋队的离开要比这样的死法仁慈的多，好歹他们的遗体会被好好的保存和埋葬，而不是再被战争机器操控成为武器。

后来再接触到战争机器是很早之前和安达尔很熟的一个猎人联系到你，是安娜。安娜说她发现了一些拉斯普廷的秘密，想让你去看看。你便去了，和其他守护者一起，你回到了邪冬之巅，然后又来到了地堡，只不过不同的是，这次拉斯普廷是开启的状态，他在四面环绕的屏幕上看着你，好像是在看着什么当年战争遗留下来的唯一幸存者一样。

你跟着安娜给的地图和指引，走到一些废弃的战脑的主机建筑里，看到了拉斯普廷准备的棺材，你看到他的残缺的衣袍在里面，还有那把Felspring曾经说过杀了很多军阀的霰弹枪。

你站在那口棺材前，看着拉斯普廷制造出来的他的模糊的轮廓。和纪念凯德和安达尔他们的方法一样，你摘下了头盔和手套，把手指放在自己的嘴唇上，再印在他的额头上。你什么都没说，然后离开了。


End file.
